Lost Without You
by ShyRomantic
Summary: Amon sits on the hotel bed reading her profile sheet again and again wondering where she disappeared to and wondering when he will get to see her again AxR ONESHOT changed name and reuploaded fixed grammer and such


Well hello there you know the drill…… I DO NOT OWN WITCH HUNTER ROBIN there all good :D

Here is a random drawl about Amon and Robin… I don't know where it came from I was walking home and they popped in my head so ya enjoy… I hope :D a little while after the factory blows up

Name: Robin Sena

Age: 15

Parentage:

Culture: Japanese

Occupation: crafter user for S-TNJ

Height: 5/6

Weight: 113

Craft: partial control over fire

The tall stotic man sat in his hotel room reading her profile over and over staring at her picture.

It has been 6 moths since the collapse of the factory and Amon had done this many times after the factory had gone up in smoke, it was the only thing he had left to remind him of the one girl he could never figure out. He had taken a black marker to her age in hopes that maybe it wouldn't seem completely wrong.

He had spent hours wandering around the factory remains after the incedent in hopes to find something else, maybe even the girl her self but to no avail. When the factory went up in flame he had tried to get robin out but the wound from the gun shot had affected him badly and she had to get her self out, the two never saw each other leave.

Amon got up from the slump of a bed and began pacing around the room, he had to find her even if it ment showing to everyone that he was alive. He never realized how much he loved her until the day she went missing. The only thing he could count on was that maybe she was thinking about him just as much.

What he hoped would not happen unless he was there was that she would move on. Leave the past behind her and forget about him completely.

"whats happened to me?! I've fallen in love with a teenager!" he said angrily he rubbed his hands together, some how he had lost one of his gloves in the shuffle, he kept the other glove out of habbit he had ment to throw it away but never really got around to it.

Amon stopped his pacing around the room and sat down on the edge of his bed.

He shoved the profile back in his jacket pocket and started to pack his things.

He picked up his coat, glove and little money he had to hotel hop, before he left he dropped a few dollars on the dresser by the door and dissapered.

He stalked the streets for any sign as to where to start looking for his beloved Robin.

The first place he decided would be a good place was Nagira's law firm.

"Hello Nagira?" he said into a payphone. "is Robin there?" Amon stood in disbelief as the man went to go find the young girl.

"Robin?" he asked shakeily "I need to talk to you meet me at the new high school just off baylen street."

The stotic man hung up the phone and leaned against the door of the phone booth. He composed him self it didn't take long to find his love but it was still a shocker to find her at all.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

later on down baylen street a young girl was sitting on a bench just out side of a school. The bell rang signaling the end of the day. Children rushed out of the school happy the school day was over. a man came a stood behind her. "robin?" he asked Robin turned around and was faced with a very tall man in black. She jumped off the bench and wrapped her arms around him. "Amon" she sobbed I missed you so much I thought about you every night! I cant believe its actually you!" Robin continued to sob as children walked around the couple a few standing waiting for something to happen.

"Robin I missed you to… I want to tell you something… I love you so much I never want to lose you again." He said stroking her head and whispering in her ear.

"Amon I love you to, never leave me" Robin had calmed down a little by this point but was still crying. The couple looked around at the children and laughed (well Amon snickerd he didn't actually laugh). They turned around and walked towards the park. After theyw ere sure the children were out of sight they kissed. Amon grasped the back of her head gently and had his other hand pulling on the small of her back. Robbing had a hand twisted in his black hair and the other around his neck. The two stood kissing for about a minute. They stopped kissing but stood that way looking at each other.

"never leave me again" they said at the same time they humerd each other and she leaned her head against his chest. "I missed you so much" they once again said at the same time

I know its kinda lame but it was off the top of my head and I tried this is only going to be a once shot its kinda short to but I don't care. Give me feed back please flames what ever I don't care go for it if it makes you feel better


End file.
